Automatonofobia
by Erlangga Andika Yudha
Summary: Apakah anda akan tetap berkukuh hati bahwa ia 'hanyalah' sebuah boneka? Sungguh, tersisa dua kemungkinan bila anda menjawab 'ya'; anda belum mengetahui, atau anda menolak untuk membuka mata anda terhadap kenyataan.


**=AUTOMATONOFOBIA=**

"Ciel?"

Kepala Phantomhive tertoleh menuju guru musiknya. Ia sudah sekian menit tak memperhatikan instruksi darinya, justru melihat ke sudut ruangan di mana sebuah lemari berisi boneka-boneka porselen terletak.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan, nak. Melihat apa?" sang guru bertanya kepada anak didiknya yang berumur lima tahun.

Phantomhive terdiam. Anak itu memang bukan termasuk anak-anak yang suka bicara, namun bukan pula termasuk anak-anak yang akan diam bila diajak bicara. Ia akan menjawab seperlunya, setidaknya tetap menjawab. Bukan diam.

Sang guru, Mikhael Dwight, menyadari kejanggalan pada bahasa tubuhnya. Ia mulai membunyikan nada-nada awal dari lagu _Auld Lang Syne_ yang sedang mereka pelajari, namun sesuai kecurigaannya, sang murid tidak responsif. Phantomhive tetap diam dan melirik ke lemari di sudut ruang bermainnya.

Mikhael menggeleng heran, ia mengikuti pandangannya dan ikut memperhatikan boneka-boneka porselen di balik kaca lemari. Terdapat delapan boneka di sana, empat perempuan, empat laki-laki. Kulit boneka-boneka itu putih pucat, wajah yang dilukiskan pada kepala-kepala mereka begitu realistis hingga kau akan terpikat oleh hidupnya ekspresi tiap-tiap boneka. Keempat boneka perempuan menggunakan gaun masa _renaissance_ berwarna-warni yang indah, rambut mereka tergerai bebas. Dua boneka perempuan di rak teratas berambut hitam, sementara dua boneka di bawahnya berambut pirang dan kecoklatan. Boneka laki-laki pada rak ketiga dan keempat sama-sama mengenakan setelan jas yang warnanya beragam dari merah hingga biru tua, sebuah boneka berambut lebih panjang dari yang lain, sisanya memiliki rambut pendek. Semua boneka laki-laki berambut merah, kecuali sebuah boneka yang pirang. Semua mainan klasik itu menunjukkan ekspresi senang yang seharusnya memberikan semangat bermain, namun boneka laki-laki pirang pada rak terbawah tidak memiliki ekspresi yang signifikan untuk didefinisikan sebagai sebuah emosi. Posisinya yang terduduk di sudut lemari memperparah kesan itu, seolah-olah wujudnya juga terselubung kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Mikhael terasa kering. Ia menelan air ludahnya tanpa sadar. Boneka-boneka itu mulai mengganggunya, entah kenapa. Bukan hanya dirinya, sang murid juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ciel?"

Phantomhive mengubah objek tatapannya dari boneka-boneka itu menjadi gurunya untuk sesaat. Kedua tangan kecilnya masih membeku di atas tuts piano, seolah mematung dan sama diamnya dengan boneka-boneka itu.

"Nak, kita belum selesai."

Berbagai usaha dilakukan oleh Mikhael untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi dari bocah pendiam itu. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangan Phantomhive untuk memancing perhatiannya, namun yang diterimanya malah teriakan marah dan sabetan pada kedua tangannya sendiri.

Muridnya menuruni kursi piano dan berlari menuju pintu ruangan, membukanya, dan pergi meninggalkan gurunya yang tercengang. Mikhael amat kaget dengan kelakuan yang baru dihadapinya, biasanya anak berumur lima tahun itu adalah murid pianonya yang paling pandai, tapi untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, hari ini dia bagaikan berada di dunia lain setiap kali matanya tertuju pada lemari di sudut ruangan itu.

Sang guru kembali menelan ludahnya. Entah hanya sugesti atau kenyataan, tapi ia merasakan temperatur ruang bermain itu menurun drastis. Bulu-bulu halus pada tengkuknya berdiri dan kulitnya mulai merinding. Sebelumnya, ia tidak merasakan ada hal aneh dari boneka-boneka porselen dalam ruangan bermain anak-anak, namun semenjak perginya Phantomhive, perhatiannya tak pernah bertolak dari pandangan kosong para boneka.

 _ **Aku melihatmu.**_

Mikhael kontan berdiri dari kursi piano yang didudukinya. Sesuatu baru saja berbisik kepadanya! Tapi tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Napas dan detak jantungnya menjadi cepat. Ia menatap balik boneka-boneka yang juga – seolah – menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Mereka bagaikan memperhatikan dirinya juga, atau memang iya?

Tidak, Mikhael! Jangan biarkan pikiranmu jadi kacau!

Tapi rasanya senyuman boneka-boneka itu baru saja berubah jadi sinis. Apa yang salah? Boneka-boneka itu benar-benar berubah dalam pandangannya.

Kepala Mikhael menggeleng keras. Ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan sembari menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdebar kencang.

Mereka hanya boneka, Mikhael…. Apa yang salah dengan dirimu? Tidak mungkin, kan, mereka menggerakkan wajahnya untuk mengubah ekspresi? Apalagi menggerakkan tubuhnya…tentu tidak mungkin, kan?

Sang guru membuka matanya dan mendapati tuts piano di bawah tatapannya. Ia bernapas pelan, sementara secara perlahan pandangannya ia angkat menuju lemari boneka-boneka porselen itu.

Sebuah napas panjang terhembus dari paru-paru Mikhael. Memang dirinya saja yang berpikir aneh-aneh. Ketujuh boneka itu masih berada di tempatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tunggu dulu.

Ketujuh boneka itu memang berada pada tempatnya…tapi yang kedelapan…?

Lagu _Auld Lang Syne_ bermain pelan. Mikhael kembali menelan ludah. Ia menatap tuts-tuts piano di bawah tangannya, menyusurinya, hingga terlihat sepasang tangan kecil seputih salju yang menekan nada-nada. Jari-jari mungil yang kaku menari di atas piano, tepat di sebelah tangannya sendiri.

Napas Mikhael tercekat. Dengan gemetar, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat sesosok kecil yang bermain piano dengan merdu.

Tatapannya berbalas.

Pemilik kedua mata itu adalah boneka pirang nan murung yang _tadinya_ terduduk pada rak paling bawah.

Dia menatap Mikhael.

Sungguh, seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersihir menjadi kaku. Ia tidak bisa pergi menjauh hingga lagu yang dimainkan oleh makhluk itu selesai. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, pandangannya juga tidak lekang dari kedua mata sang boneka. Mereka bertatap-tatapan tanpa henti, hingga jari porselen itu menekan nada terakhir.

 _ **Ah. Sayang sekali. Kau takut, ya?**_

Otot-otot Mikhael seakan lumpuh mendengar datangnya bisikan itu lagi. Kedua kakinya telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang dan menyenggol kursi piano yang diduduki sang boneka, membawa makhluk porselen yang masih juga menatapnya jatuh ke lantai bersamanya.

Mikhael ingin lari. Ia harus bangun! Tapi tidak bisa! Boneka itu terkapar di lantai, menatap langit-langit tepat tiga langkah dari dirinya. Lengan Mikhael yang gemetar berjuang menarik tubuhnya mundur untuk menjauh. Setiap jengkal terasa sepuluh kali lebih panjang; setiap jengkal jarak yang ia ambil, setiap sentimeter pula sang boneka memutar kepalanya ke arah Mikhael. Kini boneka itu tersenyum kecut, memandangnya dengan kebencian yang redup.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Boneka itu mulai bangun dengan kaku, sendi-sendinya yang kering berderak kecil dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Setiap detik adalah penyiksaan, kini tubuh Mikhael gemetar hebat, ia lemas melihat boneka itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

Dia mendekat….

Dan mendekat….

 _ **Aku melihatmu.**_ Bisikan itu kembali mengusik telinga Mikhael sementara tangan mungil seputih salju terangkat untuk menyentuh dahinya.

 _ **Aku melihatmu!**_

"CUKUP!" Teriak sang guru, dengan refleks menepis boneka itu jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

Sudah cukup! Ia harus pergi!

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan itu, tapi Mikhael berhasil berdiri dan lari meninggalkan boneka terkutuk itu dalam sekejap. Ia tak ingat untuk menutup pintu ruang bermain yang menganga lebar, karena hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir olehnya saat itu:

"Aku harus pergi!"

Para penghuni rumah terheran-heran menyaksikan pianis muda itu lari bagaikan kesetanan. Sesampainya di pintu masuk rumah keluarga Phantomhive, ia hanya merebut jaketnya dari tangan seorang pelayan. Tanpa terima kasih, tanpa pamit, ia kembali lari secepat kedua kakinya mampu membawanya melesat. Dialihkan oleh kejadian itu, tak seorangpun menyadari Phantomhive kecil memperhatikan kepergian gurunya. Ia terdiam. Di belakang kaca jendela lantai dua, dilihatnya Mikhael menjauh hingga hilang ditelan keramaian. Matanya tak berhenti menatap dengan kosong, keramaian di luar rumah benar-benar kontras dengan suasana yang mencekam di dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik seorang pelayan kepada pelayan lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukannya tadi Tuan Dwight bersama Tuan Muda?"

"Di mana Tuan Muda? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Iya, di mana Tuan Muda?"

"Cari Tuan Muda! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?!"

"Pak Tanaka! Pak Tanaka! Tuan Muda ada di mana?"

Begitulah bagaimana mereka mengubah suasana dalam sekejap. Rumah yang tadinya hening karena kelakuan janggal Mikhael, kini justru hiruk-pikuk oleh suara para pelayan yang mencari Tuan Muda mereka. Seorang pelayan senior yang bertanggungjawab khusus mengawasi Tuan Muda – Tanaka, pria lanjut usia yang telah beruban, berkacamata tebal, ramah, dan penyabar – segera mendatangi ruang bermain Tuan Muda, di mana sebelumnya Phantomhive kecil sedang berlatih bermain piano dengan gurunya.

"Tuan Muda?" Panggilnya. Sayang, bocah kecil yang dicarinya tidak nampak di ruangan itu. Hanya ada piano yang kursinya tergeletak di lantai, bersama mainan-mainan Tuan Muda yang tersebar di sana-sini. Tidak terlihat hal aneh selain kursi yang terjatuh. Sisanya masih sama. Tapi ke mana perginya Tuan Muda?

Tanaka memasuki ruangan itu dan mengitarinya, siapa tahu Tuan Muda bersembunyi di balik mainan-mainannya. Ia menengok ke bawah piano, tidak ada siapapun. Ia membalik mobil pemadam kebakaran mainan dan gedung-gedung kecil di sekitarnya, tidak ada siapapun. Ia membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar, tidak ada siapapun. Ia membongkar susunan lego yang membentuk istana, namun tetap saja, tidak ada siapapun. Tuan muda tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Tanaka menyusuri ruang bermain dengan pandangannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum keluar. Masih ada duabelas ruangan sisa yang harus disusurinya di lantai dua. Ia menutup pintu ruang bermain Tuan Muda dan memulai pencariannya, pelayan-pelayan lain terlihat kocar-kacir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan berikutnya, mereka sama-sama mencari Phantomhive kecil. Suara-suara mereka yang memanggil nama sang Tuan Muda membahana di dalam rumah bak istana itu. Tanaka melebur dalam keramaian mereka, membalik setiap perabotan yang bisa dibalik, melirik di antara celah-celah kecil, bahkan sampai mencari-cari tempat rahasia yang mungkin jadi tempat bersembunyi bagi tubuh kecil Ciel Phantomhive.

Sudah empat puluh menit semenjak kepergian mendadak Tuan Dwight, sudah selama itu pula para pelayan mencari-cari Phantomhive kecil, tapi dia belum berhasil ditemukan. Suasana rumah makin mencekam, belum pula mereka melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive. Bila sesuatu benar-benar terjadi kepada pewaris tunggal keluarga ini, entah hukuman apa yang akan diterima para pelayan. Sebaik-baiknya kemungkinan adalah Tanaka diberhentikan dari tugasnya, namun seburuk-buruknya semua pelayan di sini akan terkena PHK massal.

Dua orang pelayan laki-laki menaiki tangga. Mereka bergabung dengan para pencari di lantai dua untuk memberi kabar bahwa di lantai satu pun Tuan Muda tidak ditemukan. Napas para pelayan terengah-engah, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan khawatir, "Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ada di mana-mana…."

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kita tamat!"

"Ya Tuhan…."

"Kita harus kabari Tuan dan Nyonya."

"Jangan! Nanti mereka murka!"

"Tapi kalau tidak kita kabari justru akan lebih parah akibatnya bila memang terjadi sesuatu!"

Tanaka menggeleng kecil saat mendengar perbincangan rekan-rekan mudanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tidak, tidak. Masih ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum kita telusuri. Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

"Tapi, Pak, ruangan itu tidak boleh kita masuki."

"Iya, Tuan dan Nyonya benar-benar mempertegas kalau ruangan itu terlarang bagi kita."

"Lagipula ruangan itu _harusnya_ terkunci, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan, semuanya tiba-tiba jadi diam. Sekali lagi mereka menatap satu sama lain, tapi kali ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menggantung. "Tadi aku melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, lho."

Kesunyian yang datang mendirikan bulu-bulu kuduk setiap orang. Mereka satu-persatu mulai menoleh pada sebuah pintu kayu di ujung lorong, sebuah pintu yang memberi jalan masuk ke dalam ruangan misterius – yang bahkan Tanaka pun tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan di dalamnya. Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka sedikit, membentuk celah yang ditembus secercah cahaya redup dari dalam.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati ruangan itu. Mereka tahu mereka harus masuk ke dalamnya, tapi akal mereka diombang-ambingkan perasaan takut. Takut melanggar perintah, takut mendapat hukuman, dan takut terhadap hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Bagaimana jika di dalamnya Tuan dan Nyonya menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ yang tidak seharusnya diketahui siapapun? Mereka tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi Tuan Muda belum ditemukan!

Tanaka mengabaikan keraguan yang dihadapinya. Terlepas dari usaha para pelayan lain untuk menghentikannya, ia menolak untuk berhenti dan melangkahkan kakinya satu-persatu menuju pintu yang terbuka secara misterius itu.

"Pak Tanaka! Jangan!" Finnian, seorang tukang kebun yang baru bekerja selama delapan bulan menarik lengan baju sang pelayan senior. Ia tidak berhasil menghentikannya, justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam penuh tekad.

"Tuan Muda adalah tanggung jawabku. Apapun konsekuensi yang akan kuterima, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melalaikannya, Finnian," Tanaka berbicara tegas, kedua mata tuanya di balik sepasang lensa tebal menatap para pelayan yang ada, "Dan aku berharap kalian juga memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang sama."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyangkal perkataan Tanaka. Sebagian di antara mereka mengiyakan dalam hati, namun tetap saja tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan itu. Ada _sesuatu_ yang menahan mereka, mungkin hawa dingin yang mendirikan bulu roma? Atau aura misterius yang dipancarkan cahaya redup dari dalamnya? Mungkin pula mereka hanya mengada-ada. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

Tanaka mendorong pintu kayu itu perlahan. Ia memasukinya dan melirik ke belakang – ke arah para pelayan yang masih mematung di belakang sana. Nampaknya tidak akan ada yang mau mengikutinya ke dalam, walaupun wajah-wajah mereka jelas dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan. Karenanya, ia sedikit merapatkan pintu kayu itu, tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kunci tua yang tertancap pada lubang di gagang pintu. Itukah kunci pintu ini? Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimana kunci itu bisa berada pada sisi dalam dari pintu?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Di dalam, Tanaka terdiam sejenak. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk, dan adalah sebuah kebohongan bila ia katakan ia tidak terkejut atas apa yang ada di dalam.

Kulit Tanaka tua menggigil. Ia memandangi potongan-potongan tubuh porselen yang berserakan di lantai, seolah-olah mendekorasi ruangan itu layaknya tempat kejadian peristiwa kejahatan, di mana seorang yang sadis memutilasi korban-korbannya tanpa ampun. Sebuah tangan yang sendinya belum terpasang sempurna tertumpuk paling tinggi di atas kardus-kardus, lengan-lengan dan kaki-kaki porselen juga tersebar di seantero tempat. Dua buah tubuh porselen yang pucat dan retak disisihkan begitu saja di sudut, sementara rambut-rambut palsu milik tubuh-tubuh yang berceceran itu tergantung dari langit-langit, beberapa di antara mereka termasuk kepala-kepala kecil yang tak semuanya utuh. Salah satu kepala menunjukkan senyuman, yang keramahannya ternodai oleh hilangnya separuh dari wajah itu sendiri.

Terdapat sebuah ranjang besi untuk dua orang yang berdebu, pastinya tidak pernah disentuh siapapun. Tanaka bahkan menjadi heran apa gunanya ranjang itu bila tidak pernah digunakan. Sebuah jendela terletak di sudut kanan ruangan, memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar rumah – jalan-jalan perumahan yang dipenuhi keramaian. Jendela itu terbuka sebagian, angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan tirai seputih salju yang menghiasinya. Sesosok kecil yang terduduk diam samar-samar terlihat di balik tirai itu, sayangnya Tanaka tua tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini. Ditambah lagi dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang.

"Tuan Muda?"

Sosok itu tidak bergerak. Namun Tanaka yakin kalau sosok itu adalah Tuan Muda. Ia hanya harus mendekat untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Angin yang bertiup lewat jendela semakin keras menggoyangkan tirai jendela, menutupi sosok yang terduduk di depannya. Tanaka terdiam sejenak untuk memperhatikan sosok itu mulai berdiri, dan dari jauh didapatinya setelan kemeja abu-abu Tuan Muda yang berkibar pula dihembus angin.

Sungguh, ia bersyukur! Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa!

"Tuan Muda! Ah! Anda hampir membuat saya terserang sakit jantung! Kami kira anda pergi entah ke mana…," ucap Tanaka seraya berjalan mendekati anak majikannya. Sebuah senyuman lega mucul, mengerutkan kulit-kulit keriput pada pipi dan dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Dwight? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanyanya kepada Tuan Muda yang terus berdiri di balik jendela. Lagi-lagi, Tuan Muda tidak menjawab. Sungguh aneh mengingat sifat Tuan Muda yang pendiam namun tidak akan menolak untuk diajak bicara. Hal apakah yang terjadi kepada sang pewaris tunggal hingga ia membisu sehening batu? Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Semakin Tanaka mendekati jendela itu, semakin janggal pula keadaan yang ia rasakan. Kulit Tuan Muda terlihat…pucat? Sangat pucat, malah. Apakah angin yang berhembus lewat jendela itu sedemikian dingin? Atau Tuan Muda sedang sakit dan tak seorangpun menyadarinya? Dia juga terlihat letih, kepalanya menunduk ke lantai.

"Tuan? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Tanaka sadar kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya tidak akan menerima jawaban, tapi keheningan dalam ruangan itu mulai menumbuhkan rasa takut. Walau ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan aura mengerikan yang dipancarkan serpihan-serpihan tubuh boneka porselen di ruangan itu, ia tidak berhasil. Entah kenapa rasanya bukan serpihan boneka porselen yang tersebar, namun serpihan tubuh manusia asli. Serpihan-serpihan daging dan cipratan darah yang segar, tercecer di mana-mana, sementara kepala-kepala dan rambut yang tergantung dari langit-langit adalah tengkorak-tengkorak dengan daging yang mulai mengelupas. Rongga mata mereka yang kosong menatapi keberadaan Tanaka….

Tidak! Jangan kau berpikir demikian, Tanaka! Iblis! Semua itu hanya bisikan ibis.

Tanaka tua mulai menggigil ketakutan. Ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu sekali lagi, dan bukan jarang tatapannya dibalas oleh sepasang – maupun sebuah – mata milik para kepala yang tergantung dari langit-langit. Hembusan napas Tanaka tua bergetar, sugesti akan daging-daging yang berceceran kembali menghantui pikirannya. Namun di saat itu pula ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, seolah dengan demikian pikiran-pikiran buruk bisa terlepas dari kepalanya. Ketika ia bisa kembali mengabaikan kengerian yang memenuhi ruangan itu, Tanaka berjalan lagi mendekati sosok Tuan Muda.

Dan saat itulah ia sadar. Rambut Tuan Muda seharusnya hitam, bukan pirang, dan kulit Tuan Muda seharusnya kuning langsat yang cerah, bukan sepucat _porselen_.

Tenggorokan Tanaka kering dalam sekejap. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bagaimana sosok yang sedari tadi dikiranya Tuan Muda rupanya adalah boneka porselen yang dingin. Ia tidak mampu bergerak untuk sesaat. Apakah mata tuanya menipu dirinya sendiri? Apakah ia paranoid? Rasanya tidak.

Boneka itu tidak lagi bergerak, ia justru terjatuh ke belakang ketika sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kencang memasuki jendela, menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan dentuman yang memekakkan telinga. Jantung Tanaka tua berdebar keras, ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang dimiliki ruangan itu. Kini pintunya tertutup. Ia merasa terkurung. Tapi tentu ia tidak akan keluar sebelum berhasil memecahkan kejanggalan ini. Boneka itu tadinya bagaikan hidup, bahkan berhasil menipunya sebagai Tuan Muda, namun kini tiba-tiba ia berlaku layaknya benda mati; tak bernyawa dan diam, rapuh dan lemah hingga sebuah hembusan angin menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

Ke manakah perginya Tuan Muda? Adalah sebuah hal yang patut dipertanyakan. Apalagi ketika ia sadar bahwa baju Tuan Muda tidak lagi melekat pada tubuh yang seharusnya. Boneka itu, yang kini terbaring di lantai, justru mengenakan seluruh pakaian Tuan Muda, bukan kostum zaman _renaissance_ yang seharusnya ia kenakan. Tanaka mengenali boneka itu tentunya, bagaimana tidak ketika yang paling sering menemani Tuan Muda di ruang bermain adalah dirinya? Boneka pirang itu seharusnya terduduk di rak paling bawah, lantas bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini?

Ah.

Satu kemungkinan muncul dalam pikirannya.

Mungkin Tuan Muda ingin bermain….

"Tuan Muda? Anda bersembunyi, ya?" Tanya Tanaka dengan nada bermain. "Kalau anda menginginkan pakaian yang dimiliki boneka ini, seharusnya anda katakan kepada saya, nanti saya akan panggilkan penjahit terbaik di kota ini untuk membuatkan pakaian sesuai keinginan Tuan Muda."

Perkataan Tanaka hanya dijawab hembusan angin. Ia pun menelan ludahnya. Dengan gemetar, kembali didekatinya boneka itu. Matanya mengernyit di balik kacamata yang tebal, apakah dia salah lihat atau memang wajah boneka itu kini retak? Tidak. Tanaka tua tidak salah lihat. Sebuah retakan memang terbentuk dari dahi kanan dan melewati mata kanan sang boneka, seolah-olah seseorang telah memperlakukannya dengan kasar hingga porselen yang rapuh itu membentur benda keras hingga retak.

Tanaka tua masih terheran-heran akan kejanggalan yang ditemuinya hingga ia kembali teringat bahwa Tuan Muda masih menghilang. Ia pun mendudukkan sang boneka porselen pirang dan menyandarkannya di tembok, tepat di sebelah jendela yang terbuka. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, menggoyangkan tirai pada jendela tanpa teralis. Tanaka menghaluskan kerutan-kerutan pada baju Tuan Muda yang janggalnya dikenakan sang boneka, dan ketika yakin bahwa semuanya sudah kembali rapih, Tanaka memutuskan untuk menutup jendela. Angin jelang musim dingin tak pernah baik untuk kesehatan.

Tepat ketika Tanaka akan menutup daun jendela, sebuah sosok lain menarik perhatiannya. Sosok itu terbaring di lantai satu, tepat di bawah sana. Butuh beberapa saat bagi mata tuanya untuk menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah anak-anak berambut hitam dengan kulit kuning langsat yang cerah, pakaiannya berupa kostum berwarna biru tua dari zaman _renaissance_. Sungguh Tanaka tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilihatnya. Sosok tubuh yang terbaring di bawah adalah Tuan Muda, bukan?

Tapi kenapa ia ada di bawah sana? Kenapa Tuan Muda…berlumuran darah?

"Tuan Muda!"

Tanaka berlari ke luar ruangan, segera ditemui oleh para pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Mereka semua menatapnya bingung. Finnian menghampiri Tanaka dan bertanya apa saja yang ia lihat di dalam sana, namun Tanaka tidak menjawab. Justru berteriak histeris, "Tuan Muda ada di bawah! Dia ada di bawah!"

Langkah kaki Tanaka diikuti semua pelayan yang singgah di rumah itu. Ia berlari menuju tempat Tuan Muda dilihatnya berbaring. Rasa panik tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia khawatir bahwa Tuan Muda telah – entah bagaimana caranya – jatuh dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Dan satu hal itu benar-benar menggelapkan pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak mampu bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuan Dwight kabur, kenapa ruangan terlarang itu bisa terbuka, kenapa boneka pirang itu ada di dalam sana, kenapa baju mereka tertukar, dan kenapa Tuan Muda bisa berada di bawah sana! Tanaka tua terlalu takut untuk bisa berpikir saat ini.

Para pelayan kocar-kacir mengikuti Tanaka yang nampaknya ketakutan. Mereka mengikutinya keluar, menuju bagian samping rumah di mana tanaman-tanaman kebun tumbuh paling rimbun. Finnian, yang kebetulan berada paling belakang, segera mendorong rekan-rekan pelayannya dengan pelan untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka saksikan sambil berkerumun.

"Ya Tuhan…."

Ia melihatnya. Finnian melihatnya. Itu adalah Tuan Muda yang sedari tadi mereka cari. Di situ, di sebelah semak-semak _mulberry_ dan mawar, terdapat Tanaka tua yang sedang terduduk pasrah di tanah, di sebelah tubuh kecil yang berlumuran darah.

Para pelayan terdiam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu berkata-kata, hanya isak tangis Pak Tanaka dan Isadora – pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda lainnya – yang terdengar mengisi udara dingin. Finnian sendiri terbelalak dan mematung. Ia gemetar memandangi tubuh Tuan Muda yang sudah kaku. Tangan mungil sang majikan terkulai lemas di atas tanah, dihiasi cipratan merah.

Bagaimana dia bisa ada di situ? Sebagai salah satu tukang kebun yang bekerja di rumah ini, Finnian bersumpah ia telah menyusuri kebun-kebunnya ketika semua pelayan heboh mencari keberadaan Tuan Muda. Tuhan, ia bersumpah! Yang ada di situ tadinya hanyalah sebidang tanah yang dikelilingi semak-semak _mulberry_ dan mawar! Tidak ada Tuan Muda.

Lantas bagaimana ia bisa berada di situ?!

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Pak Tanaka terduduk lesu di samping jasad Tuan Muda. Hingga seorang pelayan bernama Hansen berhasil menenangkan diri dan menelepon polisi. Pak Tanaka, yang ditenangkan oleh Isadora, melepas kacamatanya dan duduk di bawah pohon _Cyprus_ sembari meraih telepon genggam yang diberikan untuk mengabari Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive. Wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput itu terlihat makin tua saja dengan kesedihan yang menyelubunginya. Finnian tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Tanaka tua, apalagi kakek dari lima cucu itu sudah menganggap Tuan Muda sebagai salah satu dari cucunya sendiri.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap, seakan-akan sadar akan duka yang berada di rumah ini. Mentari menolak untuk menampakkan dirinya, awan-awan hitam mulai memayungi bumi, dan sepoi-sepoi angin jelang musim dingin berubah jadi hembusan angin dingin yang ganas. Para pelayan enggan bertahan di suasana suram ini, namun tak seorangpun yang mau meninggalkan sesosok tubuh kaku yang terbaring di dekat mereka. Tak seorangpun yang berani, lebih tepatnya.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu hingga polisi datang. Disusul oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive yang terpukul ketika melihat satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga ini sudah ditutupi kain putih. Para polisi memeriksa tempat itu, mereka menggeledah seantero rumah, menginterogasi para pelayan, dua di antara mereka bahkan berangkat menuju kediaman Tuan Dwight untuk meminta kejelasan. Kamera-kamera keamanan dibuka satu per satu. Semua rekaman dimainkan dan diperiksa. Rumah keluarga ini benar-benar diselidiki dengan teliti, tanpa melewatkan satu pun detil sekecil debu.

Finnian terdiam di sebelah Pak Tanaka, merenung di bawah rimbunnya pohon _Cyprus_. Ia memperhatikan segala hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di hadapannya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, beberapa pelayan terdiam – sama seperti dirinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive berdiri mematung di sebelah mobil jenazah, sementara para polisi memeriksa TKP.

Di tengah keramaian yang sendu itu, Tanaka tak bergeming. Finnian ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik, namun ia tahu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap diam. Ia justru memperhatikan Pak Tanaka yang berduka. Bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin sedang terpikirkan oleh pelayan senior itu. Ia melihatnya menatap kosong, lurus ke tempat jasad Tuan Muda sebelum dipindahkan ke mobil jenazah. Ia belum pernah melihat Pak Tanaka sesedih itu sebelumnya. Pak Tanaka biasanya selalu ceria dan optimis, adalah seorang pelayan tua yang bisa kau andalkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu mengenai para majikan.

"Iblis."

Finnian mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Tanaka tua, yang seolah-olah terucap begitu saja.

"Iblis," ulangnya.

"Pak, kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Finnian bertanya.

Tanaka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, menimbulkan kebingungan mendalam di pikirannya. Pelayan senior itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, ke lantai dua, ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka dengan tirai-tirai putih yang berkibar dihembus angin.

Ketika sang tukang kebun mengikuti arah pandangan Tanaka, napas Finnian tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya kembali terbelalak. Segala hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Semua inderanya terfokus pada satu titik, yakni jendela di lantai dua, tepat di atas tempat Tuan Muda ditemukan. Bulu romanya berdiri. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja dengan kedua matanya. Bisa saja semua kehebohan ini membuatnya lelah sampai-sampai salah lihat. Atau mungkin pula kedua matanya sudah mulai bermasalah dan ia membutuhkan kacamata untuk melihat jarak jauh. Tapi keyakinan Finnian bertambah kuat seiring detik berlalu, karena ia akhirnya dapat memproses dalam kepalanya bahwa penglihatannya tidak berbohong.

Di balik jendela yang terbuka itu, di antara tirai-tirai yang berkibar, terdapat sosok yang berdiri menatap ke arah dirinya dan Tanaka tua. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Tuan Muda, sosok itu berambut pirang, dan anehnya mengenakan setelan abu-abu milik Tuan Muda.

Finnian terhenyak. Ia berdiri dan menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Apakah mungkin sosok itu yang telah menjatuhkan Tuan Muda? Mungkinkah?

Ia ingin berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah sosok itu. Agar polisi menangkapnya, agar sang pembunuh dihukum, agar keadilan bisa ditegakkan! Ia hampir saja berteriak, namun sebuah genggaman erat pada tangannya menahan Finnian.

"Tidak ada gunanya, nak," ucap Tanaka.

Finnian menatap Tanaka dengan bingung. Pelayan senior itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau mau melaporkannya kepada polisi, kan? Tidak ada gunanya."

Tanaka tersenyum pasrah, satu kelakuan yang tidak pernah diperkirakan oleh Finnian. Bagaimana bisa Pak Tanaka pasrah begitu saja ketika seorang pembunuh jelas-jelas berdiri di hadapan mereka sendiri? Kematian Tuan Muda bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Finnian yakin akan hal itu! Seseorang patut disalahkan! Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Tanaka tua?!

"Tapi, Pak Tanaka! Bagaimana jika-"

Telapak tangan Tanaka terangkat, menghentikan Finnian dari melanjutkan perkataannya. Mereka berdua saling tatap sebelum akhirnya telapak tangan itu berubah menunjuk. Finnian memperhatikan ke mana jari keriput Tanaka mengarahkannya.

"Dia hanya sebuah boneka, nak. Sebuah boneka."

Tatapan Finnian tidak berhasil lekang dari sosok di balik jendela itu setelah Tanaka berkata demikian.

Benar. Sosok itu hanya sebuah boneka.

Tapi bagaimana _hanya sebuah boneka_ dapat tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menjauh hingga ditelan kegelapan?

Sungguh janggal. Sungguh janggal hingga lidah Finnian bagai terikat mati. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melaporkan _hanya sebuah boneka_ ke polisi, bukan?

Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa sosok itu bukanlah makhluk hidup. Ia menolak percaya bahwa sosok itu adalah boneka porselen yang selama ini berdiam di lemari bermain Tuan Muda. Finnian tidak ingin percaya.

Walaupun sesuatu berbisik kepadanya;

 _ **Percayalah. Aku hanya sebuah boneka.**_

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 **Saya berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca cerita ini,** **semoga kalian menikmati _plot_ dan _suspense_ darinya. _Rate and review_ sangat diharapkan karena penulis masih ingin terus bermetamorfosis :)**


End file.
